


For every sin

by SaoryEmanoelle



Series: VanVen Week 2020 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Hallucinations, M/M, Other, Psychological Trauma, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: After asking Naminé to help him with his lost memories from the past, Ventus starts to experience things he'd never experienced before. As his heart chains are broken and he's reminded of what he's done, he can't save him from himself.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: VanVen Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	For every sin

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of VanVen Week! The prompt I chose for this one was "Memories". 
> 
> The events described here happened before my new multichapter fanfic 'One Sky, One Destiny' (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284062/chapters/66660094).

_What happened to my sister?_

Ventus coughed again, threw up the rest of whatever food was still in his stomach. He felt dizzy, he felt tired and abnormally ill. Like he was carrying a monster within him ready to strike. Like he was carrying a power he had no control of.

_Lauriam, don’t-_

He pulled at his hair, panting, trying to breathe through all the saliva that gathered at his mouth. He could smell it, that foul, strong odor of human blood. He remembered it well, from the moment he picked up the book that wasn't his to the moment he casually walked over that poor girl's dead body.

"Ven??" He heard Aqua outside, violently knocking at the door. "Ven, are you okay??"

He coughed again, bile and saliva falling from the corner of his mouth, spilling over the sink. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this anymore, he was going insane, he was losing his mind-!

“Ventus!!” Terra called this time. “Ventus, open the door!”

“No!” He managed to scream back, his magic keeping the door shut. He didn’t want them to see him like this, didn’t want anyone to see him like this! “Leave me alone!”

“Ven, you need help!” Aqua screamed and tried to push the door open, tried to unlock it using her own Keyblade, but she couldn’t do it. "Ven!"

The boy felt the floor spinning under him and knew he was about to faint. He couldn't, however; he needed to keep the door locked. He needed to get his shit together.

_"I told you not to do it."_

Ventus cleared his throat and looked to his right. Chirithy stood there, unmoving, its head tilted to the side.

_"I told you to leave it behind. The past belongs in the past. You can not change what's been done."_

"Shut up!" Ventus groaned and puked again, but there was nothing more to come out. He leaned on the sink and took as many deep breaths as he could, trying to ignore that Chirithy’s fur was of a different color, trying to ignore that his eyes were now red.

 _"There’s a price for living. For every action. For every sin."_ The being said, and its shadow grew larger, taller. _“For recovering memories that are supposed to remain lost.”_

Its shadow grew wings. Its little paws changed shape, broke into pieces then were realigned again as long, deadly claws formed. Its ears were pointed, it’s teeth sharper and its face no longer had any resemblance to its original form. Instead, it had a smile; a long, evil smile that spread from side to side, its teeth bare.

 _“There is a reason for memories to disappear._ ” It growled and crawled towards its owner.

“No. No, stop, shut up!! Stay away!!”

 _“There is a reason for hearts to be broken_ _”!_ The thing snarled, its voice not in words but sounds, distorted screams that only Ventus could understand. _“For hearts to be_ _**split** .” _

“ **Get away from me!”**

“Ventus, open the door!!”

_“A reason for you to exist no more- ”_

The beast attacked and Ventus saw nothing more. Everything disappeared and he found himself in a void, surrounded by nothing but a pitch-black world. He looked down, tried to see his hands, his feet, himself, but it was too dark.

_“A reason… For you to forget who you once were.”_

A black mass surged to the surface, like blood coming out of a newly opened wound, and became what Nightmare Chirithy was. But there was something else too, other beings surfacing. Ventus stared at them with horror and his legs gave in, made him fall backward.

Unversed of all different types joined the Nightmarish Beast. Archravens, Chrono Twisters, Iron Prisoners, they all gathered behind It, as if It was their Guardian or, better, their Master. But It too had a Master, it was staring right at him.

 _“You created me.”_ The monster said.

“No...“

_“You created me through the darkness you harvested. The darkness you allowed to live within you.”_

“No!! I… I didn’t allow anything to… I didn’t-”

Before Ventus could speak, before words could even form in the back of his mind, someone else appeared before him. Like a puzzle, a broken puzzle, put together piece by piece. He knew who it was before he was fully completed. Knew who it was before he spoke.

 _“Your darkness. Your heart’s true essence.”_ Vanitas said, his face broken in half. 

“No!!”

The half of Vanitas’ face smirked. And his only eye shined yellow.

“Myself.”

“ **No!!!** ”

“Ventus!!”

He was back to the bathroom of the castle, being held in Aqua’s arms while Terra cast curaga over him, both calling his name nonstop. He opened his eyes which took more effort than he thought possible and tried to move, to push them away, but was too weak and shaken to do so.

“Ven, it’s alright! It’s alright, it's okay!” Terra said, checking his temperature with his hand. Ventus couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything, But he could see.

He could see the figure standing in front of him, away from them but close enough to be seen.

_“Your darkness.”_

Chirithy ran up to him, its fur back to normal now. But its shadow...

_“I told you not to do it...”_

Its shadow was still there, staring at him.

And it smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very small one but I've been very overwhelmed lately so I'll leave it as it is <3 Just a tiny look on something that happened before One Sky, One Destiny. I hope it was enjoyable to read!


End file.
